1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile phones, such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Hand Held Phones (HHPs), TV Phones for viewing Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) content, gaming phones, message transmission phones and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforcing apparatus for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile phone is a portable device that allows a user to receive and place telephone calls. One example of a mobile phone is a portable terminal, which is an apparatus that allows a user to perform radio communication with others while carrying the apparatus. Examples of portable terminals include Hand Held Phones (HHPs), cellular phones, PCS phones, PDAs and the like.
Portable terminals may be classified into diverse types according to their external shape. For example, a portable terminal may be classified as a bar-type, a flip-type, or a folder-type portable terminal. A bar-type terminal has a single housing that is shaped like a bar. A flip-type terminal has a cover that is rotatably attached to a bar-type housing by a hinge device. A folder-type has a folder that is rotatably and foldably connected to a single bar-type housing. These types of conventional portable terminals include an antenna unit, a data input/out unit, and a data transmitting/receiving unit. Typically, the data input unit uses key buttons through which a user inputs data by finger pressing. A touch pad or a touch screen may also be used.
The key buttons may be used to exchange messages.
Generally, the key buttons for data input are arranged with a plurality of key arrays. The keys include a sending key, a cancelling key, a clearing key, number keys, character keys, an ending key, a function key, a power key, and the like.
In a bar-type terminal, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a single housing 1 has a liquid crystal display (LCD) 2 and a speaker unit 4 on the upper end, and a key pad 3 and a microphone 5 on the lower end.
Since a bar-type terminal includes the above-mentioned components in a single housing, the thickness and the length of the terminal are large. The large size increases the likelihood of breakage while being held by a user or while being carried in a user's pocket.
In addition, if the terminal is dropped, the housing may be broken and damaged due to impact shocks.